1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and, in particular, to an adjustable aerial terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aerial terminals are terminals mounted at an elevated position for distributing communication signals from one or more routing cables to customers via drop wires. As used herein, the term “communications signals” includes telephony, video, cable, and any other electromagnetic signals including broadband signals and interactive signals that can be carried over a communications cable. As used herein, the term “routing cables” include cables that are routed from a central office or other location (e.g., a crossbox) to a wire center or a turf that is within a local geographical area of a called telephone number. Typically, a routing cable includes multiple cables bundled together into one cable and surrounded by a protective sheath so that the resulting routing cable may be easily and securely routed over long distances. As used herein, the term “drop wires” includes wires that are connected with a customer's premises, such as twisted-pair drop, F-drops, C rural drops, coaxial cable, Category 3, 5, and 7 cables, and/or other wires routed from aerial terminals. These drop wires may be connected directly with a communications device, such as a telephone, or more typically, the drop wires may be coupled with other wires integral with the customer's premise to eventually connect with the customer's communications device.
A common technique for connecting routing cables and drop wires is by terminating the routing cable and splicing it with the drop wire in a terminal or other appropriate telecommunications closure. As used herein, the term terminal includes terminals, closures, enclosures, housings, and other devices used to house routing cables and/or drop wires. Terminals may be polygon or non-polygon shaped and constructed of any appropriate material, such as, for example, metal, polymer, plastic, ceramic, glass, crystal, and/or combinations thereof. Typically, the terminal is mounted on a telephone pole, on a wall, or on another elevated structure providing access to the routing cable(s). The routing cable is separated at one of the ends into individual routing wires, and an end of a routing wire is mated in the terminal on a terminal block with an end of the drop wire. Each drop wire is usually mounted in a passageway (e.g., a bore, channel, groove, or any other similar structure) formed through the terminal. The drop wire is further routed out of the passageway and then to the location (e.g., customer's home or business located at an address) associated with the called telephone number. A conventional aerial terminal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,454 of which the “Background of the Invention” section is incorporated herein by this reference.
Telephone technicians, such as repairpersons and installers, often gain access to the terminals by climbing the telephone poles or using a ladder to reach the elevated position where the terminal is mounted. Conventional aerial terminals are rigidly attached to the telephone pole or wall and may be difficult for the technician to reach if the technician is positioned at an alternate location on the pole or wall from the terminal. For example, if there is a fence blocking a ground area of the terminal side of the telephone pole, the technician must place the ladder on a ground area of a non-terminal side, climb up, and bend around the pole to gain access to the terminal. Further, the technician does not have a great deal of room to work and frequently uses one hand to assist in securing a fixed position above the ground, thus making it more difficult for the technician to gain access to the terminal when it is located at an alternate location on the pole.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have an adjustable aerial terminal that provides many features of conventional aerial terminals while providing an individual, such as a technician, with greater access to the terminal and more useable work space.